Sweet Bones
by Autumn wisdom
Summary: Booth and Brennan end up in bed. They keep it as a secret. Then Booth gets shot, Bones gets really drunk, she ends up in bed with Sweets. She gets pregnant but she's not sure if Booth or Sweets is the father. This scene is when she's due in 2 weeks.


o O o

„Can you get it?"

Booth gets the door, the postman gives him a small packet and a note and he leaves. He opens the note. Brennan is entering the room while Booth is reading the message.

„What's that?"

„Maybe you can tell me." he looks upset.

„I don't understand." she smiles but she is suspecting that something is wrong.

„Read it."

„It's some hair for the DNA test. I know it's not the time yet but I just can't wait to know if it's really true. Sweets"

She reads the note and while reading she is getting paler and paler but she tries to stay calm. This is the situation that she didn't want to get into. At least not for until a while.

„So?"

„So what?"

„So what? Is that all you can tell me? Why is Sweets sending you his hair for God's sake?!"

„It's his private business, I can't tell you more." (oh, what a stupid answer from me – she thinks)

„Why?"

„It's a favor he asked me." (huhh, that's a good excuse)

„I see. But why is he sending it to your address?" he is calming down.

„What do you think the others would think if he sent it to the Jeffersonian?" (veery good excuse)

„Oh. All right."

Pause. Brennan sighs and sits down. She leans back in her armchair. He sits beside her and reads the note again. He smiles at her but then he puts the pieces together.

„Wait a second." he stands up.

„What?" she sits up, she is anxious.

„DNA test...not the time yet...and your address...my God I was so stupid!"

He paces up and down.

„Booth?" she tries to guess how much does he know.

„Don't!" he points at her. „How could you? How could you not say a word?" yelles.

„Booth..." she whispers – weeps.

He paces again. She doesn't dare to move or say anything.

„You slept with him!"

„I'm so sorry..." her voice fades away.

Paces.

„When?"

She doesn't answer.

„WHEN?" he shouts.

Brennan trembles and cries.

„The night they told me you were dead."

He stares at her. (he found out that Sweets may be the father)

„I'm sorry, I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing. Please forgive me!"

„I'll kill him!" he gets his coat.

„No! Booth, please! Come back!" she grabs his arm.

„Let me go!" he tries to escape and opens the door.

„Please!" she fondles her belly because the baby keeps kicking.

He turns back. He looks down on her belly.

„It's mine." he looks up.

She stays quiet.

„Say that it's mine."

She starts to cry again.

„Please, say it."

„I can't!"

That does it. Booth is furious, he leaves.

„Booth!" she makes a few steps then stops because of a weird feeling in her abdomen. Although she didn't realize it, the first contraction just hit her. Then she steps back in the appartment to get her bag. She closes the door, then tries to get a taxi.

Meanwhile, right after he left, Booth gets in his car, and goes to Sweets' office with the intention of hitting him very hard.

Brennan hails a taxi:

„Please, I must hurry, it's a matter of life or death!"

„Okay" smiles the driver „Which hospital?"

„Hospital? No, not hospital, the FBI."

„Oh, I thought you were in labour."

„No, not yet." and just when she says that, the second contraction hits her. „Ah!" she touches her stomach.

„Sure?"

„Sure, I'm due in 2 weeks. Now hurry up!"

On their way she's hit by some minor contractions, but she doesn't pay attention to them. She's worried about Booth and Sweets. She pays the fee, but when she's trying to get out of the car a major contraction comes. She grabs the door and groans. The driver gets out:

„Are you sure you don't want to go to a hospital?"

„Yes, I am! It's just a cramp..." she says, but she has to admit that the driver can be right.

The driver gives her an 'okay, whatever'-look. She gets out and 'runs' for the front door.

Meanwhile: Booth arrives a few minutes before Brennan and he bursts into Sweets' office:

„You son of a bitch!" he yells and tries to get him.

Sweets gets behind his desk:

„Agent Booth! What's all about this?"

„'What's all about this?' he says! I'll tell you what's all about this! It's about the fucking DNA test, that's what!"

„Oh, all right, calm down! Take it easy!"

„Take it easy?! Are you kiddin' me? You slept with her!!" he tries to get him again.

„Okay, I admit. It wasn't a good idea."

„You bet! You were mocking me behind my back! And what was the plan? Not telling me until the kid is 21? Whose idea was it? Yours? Or hers?"

„I...I...no, I mean I don't know..." he hesitates.

Booth gets closer, he uses his hesitation and hits him in the stomach. Sweets falls on the floor.

„And that's for so you won't forget!" and he kicks him again.

Sweets coughs and groans with pain on the floor.

Just when Booth steps out of the office Brennan is about to reach the room.

„Booth!"

„Now you can go and take care of your sweethart!" (sarcastic)

(The few people who are passing give them questioning looks because of the noise they're making.)

Bones looks into the office and she sees Sweets who is trying to get up. She turns to Booth who is about to get away.

„Booth! Listen!" she follows him.

„No way!"

„Booth!"

He doesn't care; and just then: she feels a warm gush over her thighs. She leans against the wall, trying to hold on to something.

„Booth!" she says and her voice is almost a whisper.

A man steps to her:

„Are you all right?"

Until this question Booth didn't listen, but now he turns back.

„I think my water just broke." she whispers.

„Oh, my. Somebody call an ambulance!"

Booth sees Brennan sitting down on the floor. She looks frightened, she is grabbing her belly.

„No, call the elevator! I'll take her."

He kneels down to her.

„It's okay, everything is going to be fine." he is very worried and he feels guilty. He puts his arms around her and helps her up.

„Can you walk?"

„I guess." they make their way to the elevator, but another contraction comes. Brennan groans and holds on to Booth who is trying to hold her weigh until the pain passes.

„It was really hard." / „It's not my time!"

Booth nods.

Suddenly Sweets comes out of his office, fondling his stomach:

„Agent Booth! Wait!"

„Sweets, just stay out of it!" he points at him.

„Dr. Brennan, please" he looks at them and he freezes „Oh my God! Your water broke!"

„I know!!" she's upset

„Oh, then let's go! I mean can I go with you?"

„Oh, okay." Booth first gives Bones a questioning look, but she's fine with every solution as long as they end up in a hospital. They all get into the elevator. Brennan leans back, so does Sweets. Booth is holding her shoulder. Suddenly Bones and Sweets groan together holding their stomachs. They look up at each other (all three) and finally they all start to laugh. But then suddenly Brennan's laughter turns into crying. It seems that she's incapable of ending it. Both men stare at her. Booth fondles her back.

„I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Booth..."

He steps in front of her and he takes her arms and he looks in her eyes.

„Listen. No matter what happened or what will happen...I love you. Do you understand me?"

Brennan nods. They kiss with one of their most romantic kisses. Yet, another contraction comes and she cries.

„It's okay, we'll get there soon." Booth

o O o

In the hospital

„Somebody, we need some help here!" Booth and Sweets both support her, because the pain comes more and more often and she can hardly walk.

„What's your name?"

„Dr. Brennan" says Bones grinding her teeth.

„Oh, are you a doctor?"

„No, she's a forensic anthropologist." Booth says while they are on their way to the maternitiy ward.

„Hi, I'm Dr. Edison, we'll get you examined right now. Gentlemen, would you wait outside for a while?"

In the room

„The contractions come more and more often." moaning

„How often?"

„Every 5 minutes or so."

„Okay, you're 4cms dilated now. We need at least 5 more."

„But my contractions are very hard."

„Yes, but we need more time. You can rest here, or you can walk around, everything you'd like."

„But...how long will it take?!" scared, realizing that the delivery might not be as easy as she thought.

„I can't tell you, every delivery is different." (paternal smile) „I'll check on you in an hour. And don't worry, you are doing just fine." he taps her hand.

„In an hour?! What am I going to do?"

„Do you want your husband to come in?"

„No...I don't know. We didn't talk about that."

„I'll call him in and you can discuss."

„But..."

The doctor goes outside.

„...I don't think I want to see anybody." she finishes her sentence with a sigh.

„Is she okay?" (Booth outside)

„Don't worry, everything is fine."

„Thanks doc." (he steps in) „Hey, Bones, how are you?" he sits beside her and fondles her face. She tries to smile but it's in vane, she can't fool him. He sees that she suffers from severe pains and she's very tired.

„It's worse than I expected." she makes a face.

„Contraction?"

„Yeah." she closes her eyes and tries to concentrate.

„Take my hand."

„Thanks."

The pain passes.

„Do you want some ice?"

„No."

„Would you like to get up?"

„I don't know."

„Do you remember the breathing technique they taught you?"

She nods.

„When the next contraction comes, grab my hand, we'll do it together, okay?"

She nods. A few minutes after another wawe of pain reaches her. Booth tells her to look him in the eyes and they breathe together. And they do it over and over again until the doctor comes again.

„How are you doing Dr. Brennan?"

„Her contractions come every two minutes. She's tired." Booth is worried.

„Okay, let me see."

But before he could examine her, she turns to Booth:

„Booth, please, you should go now."

„But, I thought we're doing this together."

„The labour part, yes, but the pushing part...you shouldn't see me like that..."

Before he could answer, the doctor interrupts:

„I'm sorry, but you're not ready yet."

„What?!"

„We need another few cms."

„Oh, no!" she cries. „I never expected that delivering a baby was such a torture. I mean I knew it was hard work, when I was in Africa (China, etc. whatever), I saw women giving birth but..." (contraction) „Oh, God! It didn't seem this hard!"

„It won't take long now, another hour and the pushing part should start. I'll be right back."

„Booth, another hour..." she weeps.

„Don't worry I'm here, and I'll stay right beside you."

She just nods but she remains speechless, she is trying to hold back the pain that has begun to turn frequent. Cold sweat covers her entire body. The pain and contractions intensify and she lets out a strangled cry. She was more or less silent until now, so her cries make Booth more and more worried.

„This is awful! Maybe if I got up..." she says.

He helps her and she gets up slowly and tries to walk around, taking long deep breaths. Somehow, it helps. She paces slowly from one end of the room to the other with Booth by her side. When pain comes they hold on to each other and breathe. 30 minutes later she wants to lie back down. She feels that something has changed.

„Are you okay?" Booth sits beside her.

„I think my time has come. It's very strange, I can feel my pelvic girdles moving."

„What?"

„The hip-bones."

„Oh...Oh! I'll go get the doctor!" he jumps up.

The doctor comes and he agrees on beginning.

„Okay, listen, when I tell you, you must push as hard as you can. Can you do it?"

„Yeah, sure."

„And between contractions try to get some rest okay?"

Brennan nods. They don't have to wait long, the next contraction comes in 30 seconds.

„Okay, Dr. Brennan, push!" says the doctor.

She is pushing but it's tough work. Booth tries to help her: he sits behind her and he takes her hands. She holds on to him as she tries to bear the different kind of pain. About an hour later they are both exhausted: he is worried because he feels that he can't give her enough help, and she is tired and all she wants is to end it. Between two pushes she leans back against Booth's chest:

„We are getting nowhere!"

Her head rests on his shoulder and Booth wipes the sweat off her head. He fondles her front:

„You're doing fine, just keep pushing."

„It's not working!" she tries to catch her breath.

Another contraction comes and she sits up again, tears run down her face. A few minutes later the doctor says:

„Dr. Brennan, gather your strength, I can see the head."

„Come on, Bones, you can do it, push!" Booth keeps coaching her.

She does her best and by the end of the contraction the baby's head is out.

„The head is out!" cries the doctor „We're nearly done!"

„Oh, God Bones! Do you hear that?" Booth is very excited.

She gives two or three more pushes and then the pain suddenly disappears. And in that very moment she hears a tiny voice crying next to her. She opens her eyes and all she can say is an 'oh', because when she sees her baby's small body in the doctor's arms she starts to cry.

„It's a girl!" says Dr. Edison.

She feels releaf and joy at the same time and it makes her incapable of speeking. She's still crying when Booth gives her a huge hug and a kiss on her face.

„It's a girl!" his voice is filled with pride and love.

She nods.

„Would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor is holding it in front of Booth's face

„What?!" (terrified)

Brennan finally starts to laugh: Booth's expression is a mixture of fear and disgust but he also wants to seem very brave and responsible.

„No, he doesn't want to." (she laughs)

Dr. Edison cuts it and then he gives the baby to a nurse. She takes her away to give her a bath and a small pink blanket. The doctor turns to Bones:

„We'll have to get the placenta too."

She nods, Dr. Edison takes the afterbirth out and covers her with a blanket. Meanwhile the nurse gets back with their little bundle in her arms. Brennan sits up and Booth sits next to her. The nurse gives the baby to Bones. Booth is just staring at them:

„She's perfect. Oh, look at her tiny fingers!"

„She's beautiful." Brennan agrees.

.

.

.


End file.
